


His Little Marionette

by Ari_the_Demonx1991



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Demonic Possession, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light Bondage, Murder, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Soul Bond, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari_the_Demonx1991/pseuds/Ari_the_Demonx1991
Summary: Jada Hendricks is a rocker. Owns and sings in her own band, suffers from self medicated PTSD, and recently walked into a ritual gone wrong....Horrifically wrong. Three dead bodies were the credit of whatever they called, and in its wake Jada becomes a casualty in ways no one dared imagine. She becomes possessed by the very being they called; The Radio Demon himself.....She's plunged into a spree of murder, chaos and seduction. Looks like Sex, Drugs and Rock and Roll weren't all that she was going to receive. Will she escape unscathed? Or does Alastor have other plans for her?
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 31





	1. The Ritual that Ends in Blood

_RUN!!!_

That's all her thoughts screamed as she backed away quietly and bolted. Her thoughts hazed out in the alcohol and marijuana induced veil, she had just gotten out of a concert she was performing in. Her band, _The Black Roses of Ether_ , had performed amazingly well! Now....Now she was in the bayous of Louisiana. Running for her life from some kind of ritual gone bad. Whatever the situation was, three people were dead and she wanted nothing to do with it!

Why was she in the bayou? What had called her to this place of mystery and danger? All she remembered was a bright red and black shadow, and it seemingly led her here! Suddenly, she barely got within fifty paces away when the shadows swallowed her ankles and she fell to the earth, her raven black hair highlighted with neon blue and green becoming matted with leaves and dirt. Her concert tee was ripped from the ground as she was dragged back to the spot. Her Tripp bondage pants became stained with the earth.

She almost screamed but the shadows covered her mouth as she pulled upright and off the ground. She was levitating, her feet a foot away from the ground. Suddenly, the shadows made her mouth open and began to ease into her. She gasped, tried fighting away only to be met with a clawing sensation across her arms. She winced in a silenced cry, and as the shadows finished their taking, she fell to the earth, only to hear a sudden, deranged chuckle escape her. She would've asked what that was, but her voice was rumbling out with demented laughter. She stood, and sauntered off to the woods.

She wanted to fight off the sudden loss of control, but whatever this nightmare was it wasn't releasing her. She watched in horror as she was blacking out at the sight of a deer. She felt fangs grow from her mouth, and screamed out mentally as she lunged, and blacked out.

* * *

She barely awoke to the cool September breeze flustering around her, her eyes groggily opening as she felt the hard ground. Wait....hard ground!? Had she not returned to her camper last night!? She hastily looked around, only to see a horrific sight. Surrounding her in a ring were deer corpses. All stags, various stages of development...all with their throats ripped out and devoured haphazardly. She tasted copper, her gut unsettled in its satiation and fullness. She looked down as her hands shakily went to her face.

Red...all red. She looked down, her mouth and face smeared with red. She quickly vaulted up, panicking harder and backing away. She knew; she did this.....She clutched her head as a violent headache stepped up. She shook her head in dismay, and quickly found a body of water. She fought the urge to vomit, but picking out bits of deer fur from her teeth almost made her fail.

She washed her mouth, hands and face quickly and effectively. All the while, tears and silent sobs filled her eyes and throat. What happened last night!? Why couldn't she remember?! Why...She suddenly heard her name being called. At first in whispers, eldritch and soft...Nothing she heard before. _Jada....Jada...._ it whispered her name as if relishing its sound. She weakly stood up, the whispers turning to firm, affirmative statements of her name with an unnerving purr behind it.

“JADA!”

The sudden yell made her flinch, and she saw a search group consisting of Louisiana PD, her band mates, and a few volunteers. As they swarmed her, asking her questions about why she was out here, she desperately tried ignoring her thoughts going back to the deer. She feigned tiredness, proclaimed she just went for a walk, and was rendered unconscious, and said she wanted to go back to her camper.

The group discovered the bodies of the three people. Two Jane Does and a John Smith. Their corpses carried no identification, and they too were shredded like the deer. Only, their hearts were gone, a gaping hole in their chests where they once beat. As they bagged the three unfortunate souls, no one could drive the thought of a killer out of their thoughts.

If only they knew the nature of their killer.

* * *

Jada got back to her camper, only as soon as she entered the air conditioned compartment, the whispers returned. She clutched her head, desperately trying to get them to cease. She begged them out loud,

“Please.... _stop...._ ”

They persisted. The melodic, soft and menacing call of these voices almost choked her camper's air. She panicked, and reached for a blunt already loaded with her drug of choice; Mary Jane. She almost put it to her lips, lighter at the ready, when she saw a shadow reach and pull it away from her. She froze in terror, especially when it destroyed the only thing that could possibly drown it out.

She saw the shadow lock eyes with her, its bladed grin filled its features as its thoroughly blue orbs stared emptily back into her honey yellow eyes. She watched as it caressed her face with claws extended, and vanished into the dark corners of her camper. She felt a sting come across her cheek, rushed into the bathroom, and immediately went to wash her face. However, she barely turned the water on when the sting stopped, and nothing came from the seemingly hallucinated wound.

She clung to the word 'hallucination'. A sharp, yet nervous laugh escaped her. It _had_ to be the remains of last night! She closed the valve, and crawled back into the bedroom of her camper. She reached for the pipe she had stashed on her bedside. However, feeling an intense glare coming from the shadows, she sighed and hesitated. Growling, she collapsed into her bed. She muttered angrily as she curled up into it,

“Whatever....This'll be over by tomorrow morning anyway.”

And with that, she tried to slip into sleep. Not aware this wasn't over....Not by a longshot.


	2. The Puppeteer Makes His Presence Known

The full Harvest Moon shone into the window of the camper. Midnight had passed; it was now three AM. Jada tossed and turned in her bed, the sheets twisting and furling onto her body as she writhed in her sleep. A nightmare as red as the blood she had seemingly spilled the last morning was plaguing her mind. She had only woken up twice, and that was to use the bathroom.

However, every time she returned to sleep, the nightmare seemed to be laying in wait, awaiting her return eagerly. She began to sweat, and the shadows began to creep out into the room. Wraith-like and soft, they solidified as they neared Jada. They even began to whisper her name again. _Jada...Jada......_ they beckoned and sweetly courted. Jada opened her eyes, the hazed honey yellow beginning to turn red.

 _Wake up, darling......_ They cooed.

She awoke, only it wasn't her. Her eyes were turning blood red, and a soul freezing grin was lining her face. She went to yawn, and a simple chuckle escaped her throat. She reached out to the shadows, and with a tone she barely awoke to and recognized, she purred out,

“It feels so _good_ to be back....”

She was frightened. Her voice sounded male...Comfortably male. And eldritch in its age. She panicked; this wasn't her! A smirk filling her face and a shadow raveling around her hand, she walked to her window. The full moon beckoned her to outside, and she felt herself go to the exit of her camper. But, before she, or whatever this was doing this crap could make her depart, she grabbed herself and forced herself to stop. The being lightly growled, but smiled impishly. He (if she was right) purred through her,

“Soon, my dear Jada _....Soon._ ”

He vanished back, leaving a confused and frightened girl in his wake. She panted in terror, looked at her hand and almost screamed. An archaic, and old symbol raveled around a pentagram was sinuously wrapping around her arm from her hand. It glowed evilly upon her skin, its red light easing into her now yellow eyes. She tried to touch it, only to have it warm and pulse under her fingers. She felt fear; what was this!? She stumbled into the bathroom, flung the faucet on, and tried washing it off. It stung in reprimand, and she hissed in pain.

The voices came back, hissing her name in purring and taunts. She clutched her head, screaming out for them to stop. She ran to her room, flung the door open, and went to her pipe only to see a shadow pocketing it with a grin. She lunged and snarled out,

“FUCKER! Give it back!!!!!”

The shadow laughed and vanished away as she crashed into her night stand. Now livid, and about ready to butcher the shade, she heard the voices get louder. So, deciding to drown them out, she got up, synced her Ipod to her speakers and played her loudest metal. She let the sound envelop her, and began to head-bang to it. The voices laughed out loud against the sound of the thrashing drums and loud wailing guitar. She screamed the vocals with her band of choice, desperate to drown out the voices.

“I WANDER OUT WHERE YOU CAN'T SEE, INSIDE MY SHELL I WAIT AND BLEED!” She screamed out.

She let out a guttural growl and scream, and the entity's laugh still echoed. She switched over to _Animal I Have Become,_ and began to belt the lyrics. Suddenly, the reality of what was going on sunk in. Whatever this was? It was toying with her... seemingly even testing her reserve. She sank to the floor, hot and angry tears lining her eyes. She felt her world swim, and before she passed out, a clawed hand (was it her own? No, she was holding herself..)switched the radio off. Her tired vision traced the hand to a tall form, hidden by the shadows within the exception of his red glowing eyes and golden grin.

She collapsed to the floor, and in sheer self defense she passed out.

* * *

 _BEEEP!!! BEEEP!!! MOTHERFUCKER, WAKE UP!!!!_ her cellphone alarm shrieked from her room.

Jada groggily opened her eyes. The September sunlight stabbed through her curtains, and made her shield her eyes weakly. She groaned as she weakly got off the floor. She growled as she realized that last night was not only real, she was having a nasty time with waking up on the floor. _Wait...fuck._ She thought fearfully. She looked to her left hand, and sure enough that strange, tattoo like mark was placed upon her. She felt a pit form in her chest. How did she explain this!? She sighed and thought of an excuse. She finally got a tattoo! Yes, that's it! She could lie and say it was a spur of the moment tattoo.

But then, realization kicked in...if that was real...She gasped out in terror about her pot, and ran into her room. She pillaged her dresser, only to discover her pipes were gone, and her stashes too! She was about to claim that someone may have broken in when she heard the shadows chuckle malignantly. She glared harshly at them residing upon the edge of her darkened corners of her camper, and demanded angrily,

“What did you do to my pot!?”

 _Wouldn't you like to know, darling...._ they purred evilly.

She hesitated. She never thought they would respond. She started to respond that she would like to know, when the shadows raveled around her. A rumbling purr echoed around them, the shades sounding like a rumbling cat. She froze as they held her face making her lock eyes with them. Her eyes widened as their blue orbs took her in, regarding her with what felt like intrigue. They purred out in delight,

 _Your eyes are so feline in nature...._ caressing her face and leaning in, they purred in delight, _It's quite cute, darling._

She arched as a clawed hand suddenly grabbed her arm and ass. She gasped, and a sudden sensation crossed her lips. Only, it was solid, and then soft. She gasped as a tall figure hunched over, red and black hair framing his face and tickling hers. A red and black suit donned over his slim frame, and black loafers covered his feet. She went to pull away, but the shades held her there. He purred as he nipped her lower lip and licked her too. The strange man smirked, and softly pulled away. She took in his smile, fanged and golden, and the tufts upon his head were perked forward. Or were they ears? Like a deer? He had antlers too! And his eyes.......They were red. Just like the shadows....

She felt her eyes shut at the fear she was feeling. She was in the presence of something not human...Not human at all! She felt him purr out with a sharp grin,

“This is going to be _so_ entertaining indeed....”

And within a single thought, he was gone.


	3. Seducing the Puppet

Jada spent the day showering, and getting ready for a band rehearsal. She hadn't showered since that fateful day, and she desperately needed to. Scouring herself in the hottest water and obscene amounts of soap, shampoo and conditioner, she was in that shower for what felt to be hours. After she got out, she threw away the shirt and pants, for they reeked of blood and bayou mud. She decided to throw away the bra and underwear too.

The rocker's bathroom was steam locked. Her black hair still damp from the shower, she towel dried it despite the humidity. She was also tired; a full day without pot and alcohol had made her body hate her...but this rehearsal could possibly distract her! She had donned her corset, vest and torn jeans when she caught a glance in the mirror. She was going to put her makeup on, up until she saw the man from this morning staring back at her. The reflection's eyes widened in shock with her own. It suddenly smirked, as if he liked what he saw.

_Cocky bastard...._ she growled angrily within herself.

_Language, deary._ His voice suddenly sounded and caressed within her thoughts. She suddenly felt her eyes widen as he added, _Daddy's going to punish his little kitten for that.~_

She jumped. She felt outrage; since when-?! His chuckle rumbled not only in the bathroom, but in her thoughts. She felt her thoughts suddenly warm and his purring grew lower and louder. His shadows eased around her, wrapping around her body. She started to wrench away when they growled out in delight,

_Ah, ah, ah Jada...._ wrapping around her chest and slithering down lower, the growled in delight as their prey began to struggle, _We're not letting you go. Not when the fun is just about to start...._

The shadow slipped through her pants, slowly mapping her curves as it pulled her Tripp pants down. She went to cry out in fear, only to feel lips curve around her own. Soft, reassuring and sweet, the kiss suddenly made her weak at the knees. She moaned, especially when his fangs nipped her lower lips to open her mouth. She panted and groaned,

“C-C'mon dude! I have a rehearsa--” His mouth tasted her own, and Jada's protests were silenced.

A guttural moan was her response as he slithered his tongue into the kiss, his tasting of her driving her closer to madness. She shivered as he pulled his coat off and flung it into the shadows. His lithe, and tall body began to envelop hers as he had his shades pull her to his level and his lips ground against her own. His fangs laced her lips with bite marks, his claws gripping and marking her pale skin. His shadows began to pull her corset away after slicing the stays open. Jada whimpered, and Alastor purred as he clawed her ass,

“Don't fret, darling! We'll still be able to go to our rehearsal. But first...” nipping her neck, he growled, “Your punishment, dear...”

With shades holding her to his level, Alastor's hands gripped her as he proceeded to lick and suckle her C-Cup breasts through the soft satin of her bra. His tongue encircled and flicked the exposed nub of flesh that was her nipple. Jada lurched as she felt defeated at his mouth teasing her into a light dampness between her legs. She lightly resisted as claws dug into her hips too.

He chuckled as he scented her amorous feelings beginning to prepare her for him. He slid his tongue against her skin again, relishing her rosemary taste. He was surprised at her earthy and savory taste. He felt the fire become an inferno, for he wanted more of her. He had the shades hold her legs apart, and slid a claw down her torso. This milked shivers and shakes from Jada, and a pleased chuckle escaped Alastor. He slid down, his mouth tracing torment across her skin as the claw dipped into her slit, making her gasp.

His tongue came dangerously close to her clit when he slowed and ceased. She went to beg him to continue, but the shadows lowered her to the ground, and he purred as he readjusted her clothes,

“Maybe..if you're a good girl tonight~.”

She glared with a rabid blush as he caressed her cheek while vanishing from her sight. She let out a shuddering gasp as she tried to shake the amorous feelings. Walking out to the exit of her camper, she felt the feelings intensify. She growled; why did he do that!? He was such a jerk! She couldn't believe that!

She growled as she walked to the stadium...not realizing this exposure of a weakness was about to be used against her.


	4. The Animal in Me

The band had practiced for hours, and that night their sponsor wanted them to perform. Jada almost refused, but her body demanded her to ignore the forced sobriety. Music was always a distraction...once upon a time. She hadn't tried to be straight and clean for three years. _Holy shit..._ she thought in shock. Was it that long? It felt so....surreal. She overheard that there was a hotel after party for the bands in this concert, but as she felt like she could finally break the annoying aforementioned sober issue, she heard him growl out with a feline tone,

_Don't even think about it, darling Jada...Or Daddy's punishment earlier will pale in comparison to this._

Jada wanted to dig her heels in. If this man who was wooing her wasn't real, she would like to know now! This sober bullshit was exactly that! Bullshit! The claw marks from this afternoon, and the lightly bruised lips made her feel like this was a nightmare. A nightmare she was certain she wasn't going to wake up from.

_Not that you seem to mind, darling...._ he purred in her thoughts.

She mentally gasped before an exhausted groan. He wasn't a figment of her imagination?! There went blaming this on her withdrawing! She went to snap back he was wrong, but she was still surrounded by people. She could respond mentally, but she wasn't sure how to! She felt herself sigh, and said weakly in her thoughts,

_Can ya not?! I have to concentrate!_

A surprised purr escaped him, and with a dangerous grin she could feel as well as a caressing sensation down her front, he said seductively,

_My, oh my darling! You're rather impressive!_ A sensation of a lick crossed her neck, and he added with a smirk, _Daddy's kitten catches on fast... good._

Weakly shutting him out, she walked into the back of the stage. She put on a plaid and and belt laden dress. Corseted and purple, it was beautiful, the thin cotton material appearing to be held together by magic and stitches. She put on leather finger-less gloves to hide the tattoo, and fishnet stockings and her combat boots. She felt a sharp pain, and looked down. Her tattoo was spreading upwards, and Jada groaned out,

“ _Why, me though?_ ”

Sighing, with aggravation, she weakly frowned. She decided she would go to the hotel (they all had to spend the night, but it wasn't a bad one from what she heard), and try to sleep past the party.

* * *

The crowd roared with anticipation. The band _The Black Roses of Ether,_ along with the others were doing covers of the greats. Jada's band was covering Mötley Crüe tonight. The group looked to Jada. Rick, the guitarist who appeared small, and heavily tattooed asked her with excitement,

“Mötley Crüe, huh? What song?”

Jada thought, and she thought. She smiled as she quietly relayed the song. Alastor, who was secretly listening, smirked as he picked the lyrics from her memory. It seemed to be that he possessed a showman. And the song... _How quaint._ The Radio Demon thought wickedly. He decided to use some of her energy, and watch the concert for himself. As he heard her shiver, his smirk lined his face as he manifested into the stadium.

He willed his outfit to change. Keeping his red and black colors, he made his visage match the area he was in, and the crowd he was a part of. Just as any hunter would. He smiled pleasantly at some ladies who were regarding him like a piece of meat. Suddenly, as if they detected how dangerous he could be, they hesitated and backed away. His smile never left as he heard the percussion set open Jada's song.

As the guitar serenaded and the drum and bass guitar danced dirtily, Alastor smiled as they opened the song. She and the band got the crowd going, and Jada was swaying with the beat, her long black hair swirling with her movements. Alastor smiled impishly as Jada's rugged mezzo soprano voice opened with,

“ _It feels like thunder/ When we're slowly diggin' in./It kinda makes me wonder/About the lovers that have been./ Lyin' in my bed with her hands tied up/ I knew it all along that it wasn't enough/ 'Cause when I gotta taste of you/I found something I could sink my teeth into!_ ”

The crowd erupted with excitement as she kept singing about a passionate and heated love that had potential. The crowd began to mosh, but Alastor kept his ember gaze on his host. She was lithe and so small in her stature. Yet, here.....Here she commanded the crowd like a goddess. Ten feet tall and bullet proof. He wondered if she could see him up on that stage. Sensing her fully in the moment, Alastor grinned. A showman indeed.

His grin bared his fangs. He was going to enjoy tonight.

* * *

The hotel was active, the air well and truly alive with bumping bass and reeking with alcohol and marijuana. Jada thrice wanted to imbibe and use, but she felt the shiver fill her form again. She knew she was possessed now....It was apparent in the past twenty four hours. Her guest (yes, that is what she was going to call him) had returned, and she didn't want to risk making him angry. She knew he wasn't human, and didn't want to see what he was capable of. She usually wouldn't have cared. She would've toyed with him, pissed him off like she did with--!

She stopped. She hadn't thought of this since….she threw it out of her thoughts. She didn't want him to get that. That could be used against her, and she was not going to permit that. She felt her heart harden, and a sudden amusement filled her. She wanted to growl; too late.

The rock singer sighed as she passed another joint in decline, and walked into her hotel room.

Her room smelled of jasmine, and a faint yet sweet tone of datura flowers. She lowered the lights and gently began to undress. She didn't notice the shadows whirling and writhing in their place. She had gotten her shorts and tank top on, only to hear the whispers come back. She growled, especially when the tattoo stung. She crawled into bed, ignoring her basic need to be afraid. Suddenly though, the whispers choked the room, as if soundproofing it. She weakly went to demand them to cut it out, when a set of arms wrapped around her with caressing hands.

She stiffened, and glanced down at the arms and hands holding her. Blackened with red claws at the fingertips of the hands, she outright froze as those claws gripped one of her breasts and hip. She lurched lightly, and a silken sensation drew across her neck. She lightly moaned.

“Shhhh, my little kitten.” he purred. Lightly nipping her ear, he added, “Time to make you purr...”

The feeling wrapped around her neck, and she was spun to face him. The silk tie was pulling her to him, and his tall frame was enveloping her. She blushed as his fangs traced teasingly across her neck. It was as if she was about to be devoured. Jada shivered as a claw teased down her frame and slipped past her pants and underwear.

She felt his finger tease and flick her clit, and she felt a moan tickle her throat. Alastor chuckled as he detected her giving in. She writhed a little bit as he slipped a finger inside, and his lips curved around hers. Jada went to protest, when he curled his tongue around her own and his claw began to thrust her carefully. Jada's moans began to climb as his kiss and touch made her warm. She felt something slither across her body, the shadows involved lightly in their intrigue and forming need. The rock star moaned and lurched deeper into the Radio Demon, only to notice he was nude.

“Mmmm, does daddy's little kitten like that?” he purred against her lips.

With a raging blush, she nodded. Alastor growled out in delight as he reclaimed her mouth once again. His body caged hers to the bed, and Jada felt a dampness begin to take her over. As his claw thrust into her, he grew bolder as her moans echoed with his own. He smirked and added another claw, making Jada arch into him with a startled moan. The feeling of her being seduced was as frightening as it was thrilling...She panted as he kept going, her body moving in tandem with his thrusts.

Alastor purred out encouragingly as he felt her begin to slip. He took the silk tie from her neck, and with a swift motion he bound her hands to the headboard. She flinched a little, her feline eyes glowing in the darkness with a light Alastor was keen on seeing all night long. He withdrew his fingers from her walls, licking them slowly as she watched. She blushed and with a shiver she felt his claws cut through her tank top with surgical precision. He gazed at her slightly full chest as the cloth fell away, his eyes hungrily taking in the detail of her form.

One hand squeezed and played with one, while his mouth worked the other. Jada cried out in shock. Her chest wasn't this sensitive before! She let out more soft cries as his mouth suckled her, his fangs nipping and sucking her nipples to taut and erect. He switched, making her almost scream in lust-filled fear. Alastor chuckled out in delight,

“Scream for daddy, love...” Nipping her breast, he purred while locking eyes with his host, “Be a good girl for me, now darling....”

His shadows teased her clit while Jada cried and begged for more. Alastor moaned as his cock was growing hard at the sounds she was making for him. He slid down, and with the aid of the shadows, he parted her legs. He nestled his head in the space, and before Jada could react, his tongue slid slowly against her lips. She gasped as he sought her clit and slit, his claws digging into her hip as his tongue finally slipped through and caressed her clitoris.

Jada panted and cried out as his tongue delved inside. One hand reached down and began to prepare himself for her while his mouth kept her distracted. Jada finally caved and began to loudly beg and weep for more. The deer demon smiled wickedly. He slid his tongue deeper into her, teasing her within to help her fall under his control. He sucked upon her clit, and a shadowy tentacle slipped by her cheeks. Jada yelped as a filling sensation came into her ass, and went to struggle away. She looked up at him, a rabid grin filling his features. He crooned out in between kitten like licks as he felt her try to wrench away in a horny haze,

“Now, now kitten,” sliding up as he aligned himself to take her, he purred out in delight, “Daddy is going to reward you for your good behavior....”

She moaned out as he slid into her. She lightly writhed in slight shock at his girth; he was bigger than she was used to. Alastor purred and felt his body shiver at her warmth as he slowly introduced thrusting. She cried and whimpered as he quickened pace, and Jada moaned as he kissed her through her piteous cries. His body claimed hers and his mark upon her hand glowed and pulsed as it spread further up her arm.

Their moans filling the air and harmonizing, Jada felt him break the kiss and bite her firmly. Her voice raised an octave, and Alastor purred wickedly. He thrusted harder, his body tensed and relaxed as he felt the climax teasingly waltz in and out. He commanded as he felt her body begin to threaten to clamp down on him,

“Cum for me, my little kitten...”

A deep and torturous thrust later and Jada cried out as she clamped down on Alastor and climaxed. Alastor roared in delight and sank his fangs into her shoulder as he did too. Jada yelped and whimpered in pain. Alastor smiled wickedly and before she could pass out, he softly kissed her, and purred out sweetly,

“Sweet dreams little kitten...”

And before she could respond, she caved and passed out.


	5. The Killing Deer

_Jada....._

_Jada groaned as she opened her eyes. She heard her name be whispered all around. Soft, eldritch, and caressing at first...but suddenly, as she weakly stood, she was back in the woods. She felt her eyes widen; why was she here? She went to ask, when laughter echoed. She looked around, only for fire to erupt around her._

_Screaming, she bolted before the flames could encircle her, the woods echoing with whispers and child like laughter. She saw three figures tail her, calling her name in a sing song voice that sounded like her company's own. She quickened her pace, listening to them get closer despite her speed. Their sing song voices suddenly went sinister, and they screamed out in blood lust,_

_JADA!!!!_

* * *

“FUCK!!!!” she screamed out in terror.

She bolted upright. She winced and cried out in pain as the mark burned hotter than any burn she had sustained in her life. She felt the mark suddenly stop at her shoulder, and her eyes widened in fear as she ran to the mirror in the hotel's rest room. The tattoo had spread into her shoulder and was creeping closer to her chest. A name was spelled out as it slowly crept onto her chest, over her heart before ebbing into her skin from sight. She felt her eyes widen as she mouthed out the name. She hesitantly asked,

“Alastor...? What the fuck does that---?” the demon appeared in her reflection, and purred out in delight through her, “You called darling~?”

She growled as she felt his shadows chuckle in malignant delight. She went to move away with a snarl, only to discover that she was rooted to the spot. Her gaze fixed to the mirror, she saw the entity known as Alastor appear next to her. Her reflection was no longer like her own. Her once yellow eyes were now blood red and her smile....it looked feral, and deranged. Alastor gently gripped her doppelganger in the mirror, and she blushed as they kissed heatedly. She went to back away, and began to beg out mentally,

 _Please...Don't--!_ Alastor chuckled warmly, and purred out, _I'll tease you however I want, darling..._

A knock broke the silence and the quiet spell Alastor was weaving in her thoughts. He growled as her gaze was wrenched away from the mirror. She heard the shadows chuckle evilly, and tell her to get rid of her unexpected company. _Or we can get rid of it for you....~_ their voices whispered softly. Not wanting to know what that entailed, she quickly walked to the door after getting dressed. She unlocked the door, and opened it to see a hung over Rachel, her bassist. Eyes still a little bloodshot from the amount of pot she had smoked the night before, she asked Jada,

“Jada, you doin' ok?” looking her singer in the eyes, she asked with a firm and concerned tone, “Why are ya goin' clean? You said never again!”

“I-It's a long story, Rachel! I'll--” Jada started.

The shadowy whispers filled the air, catching Rachel's attention. Jada felt fearful, and went to stutter out that Rachel needed to leave, when she shoved by. She looked around, surprise and a little fear. She heard them...wasn't Jada alone?! She looked to her manager and close friend, and asked fearfully,

“Jada...? Weren't you alone?”

Jada went to respond when the door shut and locked. Rachel looked at Jada, her eyes widened in shock, only to back away. Jada's eyes were as red as blood, and a grin of monstrous leaning was easing into her face. Seeing Rachel's fear, Jada felt Alastor grin, and say through her voice,

“What's the matter, Rachel?” Seeing her back further into the shadows, he purred evilly, “Why are you so frightened, darling?~”

“J-Jada? What....What's wrong with you!?” Rachel gasped in terror.

The shadows chuckled with evil intent. They came closer and closer to Rachel, who was transfixed upon her friend's sudden change. She went to back into their greedy maw, only to see hazed yellow eyes stare at her fearfully. Rachel hesitated at the sight, barely out of the shadow's reach. Sweat beaded upon her friend's brow, her internal wrestle with Alastor for control almost lost completely. She weakly tried to reach for her friend, and a stranglehold tightened around her voice. _Ahh, ahh, ahh darling kitten...you need to wait your turn.~_ Alastor cooed wickedly. Finally, Jada somehow temporarily regained control, and weakly yelled out in terror,

“Rachel, RUN!!!”

Rachel was frozen from everything, but Jada's voice shook her out of it. Seeing her eyes regain their red color caused a yelp and made her dart to the door in pure terror. Her hand barely touched the knob when the shadows grabbed the girl and dragged her into the darkness. Alastor laughed wickedly through Jada as they watched Rachel's body be dragged into the shadows, where her once cries and wails turned to gurgles, and gags with a pool of blood spreading out onto the floor within the sounds of ripping and tearing. It was as if listening to a ravenous wolf tear into a deer. Sobbing with widened and terror filled eyes, Jada whispered tearfully,

“Rachel....”

She tried moving, but her feet were still frozen to the ground. She sank down into the floor of her hotel room, and cried, the sudden feeling of fullness making her realize what had just occurred. She, well, technically, they, ate Rachel...She wept harder, angry she was too late to warn her friend. A little flesh of the hand fell from the shadows, but they paused to look at their master that held his hand out. They snickered, but they knew what he wanted. After a few shifts, they had the girl's still beating heart in his hand before he walked to Jada, and wiped her tears away with a blood coated finger.

"What's the matter, my kitten? She didn't fit your liking?"

Jada still silently cried as he ate her heart. She felt sickened by what had just occurred. Why did Alastor want to eat her heart!? Would he try to eat Jada's!? He finished with a pleased growl, and purred malignantly as he caressed Jada's face,

“Don't worry kitten...” they watched as the shadows began to absorb the blood, and he added, “Our little secret is safe with me....”


	6. The Reason Why

Jada couldn't believe what Alastor had done. Hell, she was still shocked about her role in it. She had left the hotel four days ago, and at the same time Rachel was declared missing. The shadows apparently made their part of Rachel's death obscure by having her barely recognized remains be found in the bayou. The dogs found her in the midst of a gator pit, so her gnawed upon remains were chalked up to an alligator attack that proved fatal.

Four, now almost five days later, and the rocker was losing her mind within the forced sobriety. She kept waking up from that nightmare every night so far. The three figures were soon revealed to be the three victims from those days ago. She wasn't able to outrun them, but the three corpses would mouth the same word: _run._ She figured out why they wanted her to flee; it was Alastor.

She was strongly wondering how she was going to escape him. She began to set up a pan for chicken ramen noodles, when Alastor used her eyes to see what she was doing. A sensation of a brow being raised filled her, and he asked with a confused grin,

_What on Earth is this?_

“It's called dinner.....” she growled.

_No, no, no! This is disgusting. No wonder you're always so hungry! _Alastor gasped. With a rabid smirk, and with a single gesture, he took control of her body, and purred, _Allow me to cook a proper meal._

“Go screw, Alast--!!” Jada went to snap.

Alastor and she wrenched back and forth for control, and Jada was losing. Desperate to retain and keep control, the cat eyed 34 year old tried to fight herself from moving about the kitchen. She almost succeeded, until he started to hum through her. The hum escaping her was the song she sang the night they had sex. She blushed, and officially lost control of her body. Purring out from her throat was a simple statement,

“I win, darling kitten.”

He hummed the song as he grabbed her some meat, spices and vegetables. Jada snarled and went to snark something, but as Alastor's control became absolute, she was robbed of her voice. He, or they began to chop vegetables as the stove top lightly cooked the spiced chicken. She mentally groaned out in frustration,

_Come on, Alastor! Give me back my body!!_

He kept humming, Jada's alto voice taking on a much more sinister tone. He was ignoring her! She growled. She tried taking back control, just in time for Alastor to turn the stove top to low as he added vegetables to the chicken. He purred wickedly as he grabbed water, ginger and soy sauce,

“You wanted Chinese food? _THIS_ is Chinese food! That abhorring trash in the pan is not even close to this!”

Jada looked at the food in shock. How would a demon know how to cook Chinese food?! She apparently thought this loud enough, for Alastor purred impishly as he let their dinner simmer,

“I borrowed a recipe from your mind, darling!” Letting her have control, he purred as she gasped and panted as she came back to the here and now, _Dinner will be ready in five!~ I hope you're hungry._

Jada growled in outrage, and then sighed in aggravation. Alastor was a royal pain in the ass! She saw that five minutes had passed, and gently turned off the stove. She grabbed a bowl, and served herself. Alastor purred out as she took a small bite,

_How is it, kitten?_ Feeling hands grip her shoulder as a nuzzle crossed her cheek, she blushed as he asked, _Did daddy do a good job?~_

She blushed and mentally stuttered out a 'Yes.' in slight defeat. Alastor purred out in approval as she finished the bowl. Her gut felt a fullness she hadn't indulged since her mom cooked for her all those years ago...She felt her gut plummet at the reminder. She instinctively reached for her pipe, only to remember her pipe and stashes were gone. Her next best option was the whiskey! She hastily got up, and went to her cupboards....Only to see her bottle gone. Panicking, she went to all of her cupboards, only to see them restocked with foods, herbs and spices, but no booze.

“What the actual fuck!?” she gasped.

Shivering as Alastor walked out of her body, the Radio Demon purred as he held her. Her short frame enveloped by his body, Jada shivered as he pulled her into his arms and almost cradled her into his embrace. He could feel the sadness coming off of her like a beacon. He purred as he walked himself and her stunned form into the bedroom,

“What's the matter, my little kitten?” sitting on the edge of her bed, he asked as he nuzzled into her neck, “What's got my kitten so sad?”

“What did you do to my Jack--” Jada went to demand, but Alastor chuckled and lightly licked her neck while purring, “I got rid of it. I don't think you need it....All you need is _me..._ ”

Jada almost oozed at the feeling. She blushed as he purred reassuring words. He knew why she was saddened, but he wanted _her_ to say it. He nipped the mark upon her shoulder, and growled in delight as she arched into him. He purred out in gentle command as he kept working on getting her to crack,

“Tell me what's wrong, little kitten....Daddy can make you feel better if you do.”

Jada moaned in shock as his fangs traced lust across her skin. His claws threatened to shred her shirt, and she blushed as she finally said with a heated sadness,

“I—It's about my mom...”

Alastor smiled. _Checkmate, love._ He purred mentally. She would be putty in his hands soon enough. If he was going to own her thoroughly, he needed more ammunition on his target. He hugged her, and purred out reassuringly as she began to crack,

“Tell me everything.”   
  
Jada's eyes welled with tears as she broke a little more. She finally told him with a soft sob,

“Today makes three years since she died from...from an overdose.”

Alastor almost lost his act. He lost his mother as well, just not to something as painful as this. His host's agony swirled in his psyche, and he almost felt tears leak from his own eyes. Her sadness was as contagious as it was slightly relatable. He sighed sadly.

“So that's why you drink and smoke so much...You want to forget.” Alastor purred softly.

He gently hugged Jada closer to him, and cooed out soft words as she, in her hated sober state, cried bitterly. He held her, knowing he needed to gain her trust. And judging by what he had just learned, that trust was frail. He offered a gentle kiss, and Jada took it slightly, only to suddenly ask,

“Can you just lay here with me tonight...?”

Alastor nodded, and got comfortable in the bed, holding his host gently. Jada found herself burrowing into his embrace, and slipping into sleep.


End file.
